Sex Revenge
by Daneesha
Summary: /!\ Fanfic Y.A.O.I /!\ Tout est dans le titre, ou presque… Slash, BoyxBoy Theon/Jon. Vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas ;-)


/!\ Y.A.O.I /!\

Tout est dans le titre, ou presque…

Slash BoyxBoy Theon/Jon

Vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

L'histoire se passe dans l'univers de la série et se déroule bien avant le premier épisode.

* * *

 **SEXE EN REVANCHE ET JUSTE POUR LE SEXE**

* * *

Deux coups timides furent frappés à la porte.

« - Entres... »

Répondit distraitement Theon en regardant par la fênetre de sa chambre. Eddard Stark quittait l'enceinte du château sur le dos de son cheval, uniquement accompagné de son fils aîné et de deux de ses hommes pour assurer leur protection. Une balade nocturne. Qu'il y avait-il de mieux pour resserrer les liens père/fils... Des liens dont lui ne jouissait plus, en sa qualité d' _invité_ à Winterfell.

Jon ouvrit la porte et entra... lentement.

Posté à la fênetre, le jeune Greyjoy ne se tourna vers lui que lorsqu'il entendit celle-ci se refermer. Le plus jeune, un peu gêné, lui adressa un léger sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Theon n'appréciait pas vraiment Jon. Parce qu'il était un bâtard et que, malgré cette position plus que misérable dans l'échelle sociale, les gens de Winterfell le traitaient avec plus d'égard qu'ils ne le faisaient avec lui. Le dernier fils de la Maison Greyjoy. Parce que Jon, malgré sa capacité à apprendre et son adresse au combat, n'était qu'un enfant timide sans grand avenir, et donc, sans guère d'intérêt. Mais récemment, il avait trouvé une façon de rendre sa présence plus supportable. Plus… Utile…

Se rapprochant nonchalement, Theon aggrippa fermement Jon par les hanches et le plaqua contre la porte sans grande délicatesse. Pourtant celui-ci ne se défendit pas. Ancrant son regard sombre dans le sien, Jon se pinça simplement les lèvres. Attendant... Il n'avait ni aversion, ni affection particulière envers Theon. A ses yeux, il était juste la 'pupille' de son père. Ainsi, ils étudiaient ensemble, s'entrainaient ensemble, _apprenaient_ ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ni frères et Jon n'avait pas particulièrement confiance en lui. Pour autant, il ne nourrissait aucune animosité envers Theon. Simplement parce que ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

Le châtain empoigna le brun par les cheveux, tirant légèrement sa tête en arrière. Et se pencha légèrement vers lui. Jon posa la main par dessus son poignet, le laissant faire lorsqu'il rapprocha son visage du sien.

Subir sans réellement réagir était devenu machinal chez lui. Il avait quasiment grandit en étant dans cette attitude naturelle de soumission. Avec son père ainsi qu'avec son frère Robb, qui n'était pourtant son aîné que de quelques mois... et même avec Lady Stark... Après tout, il n'était qu'un _Snow_... Tout au mieux, 'le Bâtard Stark'. Qu'avait le droit d'exprimer un bâtard, si ce n'était son incomensurable gratitude envers une famille qui l'accueillait - presque - comme un des siens ?

Lâchant sa lèvre inférieure, il entrouvrit les lèvres lorsque Theon souffla légèrement contre elles. Jon fut envahi d'un millier de frissons. Theon pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il n'attendait que ça. Ce moment où il poserait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ou n'importe où ailleurs, sur son corps fébrile. Avoir un tel pouvoir, un tel contrôle sur un membre de la famille Stark grisait totalement le jeune Greyjoy. Même si ce n'était que sur Jon… Surtout, si c'était sur Jon. Car malgré ce statut de bâtard, Eddard aimait son petit Snow comme il aimait ses enfants légitimes. Au fil des années, le ressentiment de Theon envers Nedd Stark n'avait fait que grandir, se transformant progressivement en haine. Une haine fort bien dissimulée derrière son facies amical et sa fausse courtoisie. Il aurait pu s'emprendre à n'importe lequel des autres enfants Stark, mais Jon avait tellement de raisons d'être sa cible. D'abord l'affection dite de Nedd envers lui, la reconnaissance que lui donnaient les habitants de Winterfell, et puis il y avait aussi cette relation quasi fusionnelle avec son aîné. Cette relation que Theon jalousait secretement. Car si il se plaisait à détester les Starks, un d'entre eux avait réussi à gagner son affection : Robb. Un puissant homme en devenir qui forçait l'admiration de tous de par sa vivacité et son charisme, malgré son jeune âge et son ignorance. Il était le futur souverain de Winterfell…

Theon esquissa un sourire en plaquant sa main libre contre les parties du jeune Snow tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Robb était son ami. Mais l'affection qu'il avait pour le fils aîné des Starks était un peu plus poussée que l'amitié. Voir beaucoup plus. Mais l'idée de lui faire part de ses sentiments ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Ou du moins brievement, mais il l'avait très vite refoulée. Robb le considérait comme un frère et il savait qu'il ne le considérerait jamais comme plus. Il le voyait dans son regard rieur et taquin. Tout comme il voyait la tendresse dans ses yeux, à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur son demi-frère. Il y voyait aussi toute l'ardeur que Robb tentait de dissimuler quand ce bâtard de frère le touchait...

Oui, Theon Greyjoy avait beaucoup de raison de faire du bâtard Stark sa cible. Mais la principale était Robb Stark.

Le désir incandescent qu'il ressentait pour Robb.

Le désir indicible que Robb ressentait pour son propre frère.

Sans que celui-ci ne semble d'ailleurs s'en rendre compte. Robb et lui ayant presque le même âge, il s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Robb étant l'aîné, il l'avait toujours suivi. Et il y avait fort à parier que si Robb lui faisait part de ses sentiments, il les accepteraient. Parce qu'il aimait son grand frère, qu'il lui faisait confiance. Theon savait tout ça. Et son plaisir ne s'en faisait que plus grand, de se placer au milieu. Car si il ne pouvait avoir Robb, il pouvait avoir ce que celui-ci désirait le plus mais n'obtiendrait assurement jamais : Jon.

« - Theon... »

Soupira le brun quand l'aîné pressa les doigts par dessus ses vêtements. Le retenant machinalement par le poignet.

« - Fermes-la. »

Le somma le châtain qui repoussa sa main avant de commencer à le caresser. Jon se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que Theon ne l'aimait pas, celui-ci ne s'en étant jamais caché. Cela rendait ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux d'autant plus amoral. Et il savait qu'il devrait arrêter. Arrêter de venir le voir, arrêter de le laisser de le laisser se faufiler dans sa chambre en douce, la nuit. De le laisser se glisser sous ses draps… et le toucher de la sorte. Il le savait. Mais il en était incapable. Parce que Theon avait malgré lui débloqué une situation que Jon pensait inextricable.

En grandissant il avait naturellement éprouvé du désir pour la gente féminine. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il lui était impossible d'être avec une femme. Que l'idée en elle même le dérangeait. Là où ses amis, ou même son frère, se montraient très curieux lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver. N'importe laquelle de ces femmes d'auberges pouvait être sa mère. Le cas échéant, qu'arriverait-il si celle avec qui il osait partager son intimité tombait enceinte ? Elle enfanterait un bâtard ? Qui ne connaitrait sans doute jamais qui l'identité de son père et qui grandirait – dans le meilleur des cas – avec un beau-père froid et distant. Il ne voulait pas laisser derrière lui un enfant qui se retrouve dans la même situation que la sienne. Perdu... Ne sachant pas réellement qui il est... Mais le fait de ne pas vouloir risquer cette situation ne reprimait en rien ses désirs. Il était jeune, ses hormones faisaient très bien leur travail. Et cette soirée, où Theon et lui s'étaient retrouvés à terre à se bagarrer comme deux chiffoniers sans personne pour les séparer, avait tout fait basculer. Aucun d'entre eux ne se rappelait comment cette stupide querelle avait débutée. Mais ce dont ils se rappelaient chacun, pour sûr, c'était ce qu'ils avaient ressentis. Quand, alors à cheval sur Jon qu'il immobilisait au sol, Theon s'était accidentellement frotté contre lui. Ce sentiment étrange, entre plaisir et gêne, que Jon ressentait encore quand Theon le touchait. Il savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Qu'il ne nourrissait strictement aucune affection pour le châtain.

Si il revenait constament à lui, c'était _juste pour le sexe_.

Parce que c'était bon, libérateur, et qu'il aimait ça. Cette impression d'avoir le choix. De pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait pour une fois. Sans être dans l'ombre de son père, ni de son frère. Sans que personne n'ai son mot à dire, sauf lui. Si tant est que Theon ne le laisse le placer…

Il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte mais cette liberté n'était qu'une impression, une nouvelle emprise.

Theon dessera sa prise dans les cheveux du brun. Le regard toujours ancré dans le sien, il défit le cordon qui retenait son pantalon et fourra la main dedans. Empoignant sa verge déjà bien dressée. Jon l'accrocha par la manche mais Theon, se défaisant de sa prise, l'attrapa par un poignet qu'il plaqua contre la porte. _**IL**_ voulait être au contrôle. Assoir sa domination sur le bâtard Stark. Au fond, avec Jon, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours cherché. Un moyen de le dominer.

Les rares fois où ils s'étaient battus, ça avait toujours été parce que Theon avait cherché la petite bête jusqu'à pousser Jon dans ses retranchements. C'était avant sa manière de le manipuler. Mais ça ne réussissait pas à tous les coups. Voir presque jamais. La méthode actuelle était beaucoup plus efficace. Il n'avait plus à chercher la discorde. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était être lubrique et vicieux et Jon mangeait dans le creux de sa main.

Ecartant les jambes du brun de son pied, il malaxa brievement ses bourses avant de pousser ses doigts entre ses fesses. Jon se mordit la lèvre en bougeant légèrement le bassin. Machinalement. Son corps, maintenant habitué aux attouchements du châtain, n'en demandait que toujours plus. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un léger gémissement lorsque Theon poussa sans plus attendre deux doigts en lui.

Theon se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un soupire. Bougeant rapidement ses phalanges dans son antre il fini par les en ôter avant de le retourner à la volée. Jon replia les bras contre la porte et y posa le front, haletant, tandis que Theon libérait sa virilité. Empoignant Jon par la hanche d'une main, il le pénétra de l'autre. Le brun se mordit le dos de la main pour se retenir de gémir et Theon soupira en se glissant en lui jusqu'à la garde. Ne restant pas longtemps immobile, il commença à le culbuter. Jon se mordit la lèvre inférieure de plaisir.

« - Oh oui... »

Souffla Theon en abbattant sa main sur sa fesse. Puis la remontant par dessus ses vêtements il l'empoigna de nouveau par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Il avaient tous les deux leurs raisons de continuer a s'enfoncer dans la luxure. Jon, simplement pour le sexe, Theon, par revanche.

« - Ah... »

Soupira le châtain en perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. De dos, les deux frères étaient tellements semblables qu'il s'imaginait aisément baisant Robb. Vigoureusement. Imaginait que celui-ci aimait ça et n'en demande plus. Juste comme Jon…

Jon que Robb aurait aimé posseder de cette façon, mais qu _ **'il**_ était le seul à pilonner.

Ce shema vicieux se dessinait sans cesse dans la tête du châtain. Impossible de l'en faire sortir. Il était plus jouissif à chaque fois qu'à la précédente. Attrapant Jon par les hanches des deux mains il y laissa sans doute la trace sur sa peau pâle alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui en augmentant le rythme de ses mouvements. Le brun ouvrit les lèvres de plaisir et descendit la main entre ses cuisses. Il était proche. Tout comme Theon. Resserant les doigts contres ses hanches, le châtain s'enfonça en lui et se libéra abondemment dans ses chaires étroites. Son esprit criant le nom de Robb et ses dents mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas le laisser échapper. Rejetant la tête en arrière contre son épaule, Jon agrippa le poignet de Theon, encore accroché à lui, d'une main et se branla de l'autre. Theon se retira et retourna Jon. Lui soulevant légèrement la jambe il glissa de nouveau ses doigts en lui et le doigta. Le jeune Snow l'attrapa par les chveux d'une main tout en continuant à se caresser. Theon enfonça ses doigts en lui, et le brun se libéra enfin. Éjaculant chaudement sur la joue de l'aîné. Theon, le regard levé vers l'air repus et pantois du plus jeune, esquissa un sourire. Satisfait par l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. _ **Il** _ était le maître du jeu. Celui où le sexe était la seule arme à manier.

Et ce n'étaient pas les Starks qui gagnaient la partie, mais le Greyjoy.

* * *

Du moins… c'était ce qu'il pensait…

* * *

 **SEXE EN REVANCHE ET JUSTE POUR LE SEXE**

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Saluuuut !

Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce petit one shot ?

Je n'aime pas particulièrement Theon parce qu'il a été capable de trahir son meilleur ami. J'arrive pas à savoir si il a fait semblant d'être son pote pour bien pouvoir l'enfoncer ou si il était tellement désemparé par la situation que ça lui a semblé juste malgré son amitié pour lui, vu ce que son père avait fait à sa famille... Enfin bref. Je l'aime pas ! Mais je suis en admiration devant le caractère du personnage et son histoire. Le fait qu'il soit à la fois si vindicatif et tellement vulnérable. C'est juste du pur génie mdr

Enfin... j'aime trop parler !

J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur cette mini histoire bouclée en quelques heures, très tard dans la nuit, et bien plus longue (et plus douce -' j'y peux rien j'suis une tendre dans le fond) que je ne l'avais imaginée au début^^

Biz et VIVE GOT ! XD


End file.
